y_cyfryngau_cymraegfandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Sharon Morgan
Actores a sgriptwraig o Gymraes ydy Sharon Morgan. 'Yn ystod ei gyrfa, mae wedi ymddangos mewn nifer o raglenni teledu a ffilmiau gan gynnwys Gadael Lenin, Martha, Jac a Sianco, ''High Hopes, Doctors a Belonging. Mae wedi derbyn tair gwobr BAFTA Cymru. Bywyd Cynnar Ganwyd Morgan yng Nghlawddowen, Sir Gaerfyrddin, yn ferch i brifathro ac athrawes ddrama. Yn ddiweddarach symudodd y teulu i Lanaman ac yna Glan-y-fferi pan cafodd ei thad swydd prifathro yn ysgol bentre Llandyfaelog. Pan oedd yn ifanc, nid oedd yn credu y gallai lwyddo fel actores ond mae'n dweud bod eu rheini bob amser yn gefnogol o'i dewis gyrfa. Astudiodd Morgan gwrs hanes ym Mhrifysgol Caerdydd yn y 1960au, cyn hyfforddi i fod yn actores lwyfan. Gyrfa Ers cychwyn ei gyrfa yn y 1970au, mae Morgan wedi ymddangos mewn sawl ffilm, cyfres deledu a chynyrchiadau llwyfan yn Saesneg a Chymraeg. Cyfeiriodd y Western Mail ati fel "un o'r actorion uchaf ei pharch yn ei chenhedlaeth". Mae rhannau nodedig yn cynnwys portread o Professor Margaret Edwards yn Yr Heliwr (a'r fersiwn Saesneg A Mind to Kill) rhwng 1994 aa 2002, a'i rhan fel Stella Craven yn Mine All Mine, (2004) ysgrifennwyd gan Russell T Davies. Ymysg gwaith arall, roedd ganddi prif ran reolaidd yng nghyfres ddrama'r BBC Belonging, a rhan lled-reolaidd yn Doctors ac ymddangosiadau mewn nifer o raglenni teledu Prydeinig fel Midsomer Murders, Casualty a Coronation Street. Mae ei ymddangosiadau ar raglenni teledu Cymraeg yn cynnwys Caerdydd, Pobol y Cwm ac Alys. Yn 2002 ymddangosodd fel Kath, gwraig tŷ rhwystredig yn y comedi byr Pleasure Pill a ffilmiwyd yng Nghaerdydd. Chwaraeodd y brif ran o Martha yn y ddrama Martha, Jac a Sianco (S4C, 2008) a ddisgrifiodd fel "ffilm ddiwylliannol bwysig" sy'n "bortread cryf a sensitif o fywyd amaethyddol yng Nghymru". Enillodd ei ail wobr BAFTA Cymru am ei phortread o Martha], ar ôl ennill yn flaenorol am ei pherfformiad yn Tair Chwaer (1998}. Daeth Morgan i amlygrwydd ehangach gyda'i rhan yn Torchwood fel Mary Cooper, mam y prif gymeriad Gwen Cooper. Ymddangosodd Morgan am y tro cyntaf yn y bennod "Something Borrowed" yn yr ail gyfres (2008) a dychwelodd am chwe phennod yn y bedwaredd gyfres (2011). Yn hwyrach yn 2011 serennodd Morgan fel Maggie Jones yn y ffilm Resistance, addasiad o nofel Owen Sheers o'r un enw. Cafodd ei enwebu eto am actores orau yng ngwobrau BAFTA Cymru 2012 am ei gwaith ar Resistance; aeth ymlaen i ennill y wobr yn y seremoni ar 30 Medi 2012. Yn Medi 2012, ymunodd Morgan a chast pumed gyfres Hollyoaks Later, yn chwarae Nana Flo. Fe wnaeth hefyd serennu yn y gyfres ddrama Americanaidd Da Vinci's Demons fel Sister Albina - ffilmiwyd rhannau o'r gyfres yn Abertawe. Yn ogystal â'i gyrfa sgrin, mae Morgan hefyd yn actores lwyfan nodedig a dramodydd sydd wedi cyfieithu dramâu, yn cynnwys Vagina Mnologues i'r Gymraeg. Mae ei rhannau llwyfan yn cynnwys y cynhyrchiad National Theatre Wales o A Good night out in the Valleys a berfformiwyd am y tro cyntaf 2010. Wrth ddisgrifio ei pherfformiad, ysgrifennodd adolygydd y Daily Mail fod "Sharon Morgan yn reiat fel hen ferchetan wirion sy'n gwrando ar fiwsig roc aflafar ar ei chlustffonau". Bywyd personol Mae gan Morgan ddau blentyn, Stephan (g. 1979/1980) a Saran (g. 1995/1996) a threuliodd rhan fwyaf o'i gyrfa actio yn ymdopi gyda bywyd gwaith a'i bywyd fel rhiant sengl. Wrth siarad am dafoli ei bywyd gwaith/adref, dywedodd Morgan "Fe allwch chi ymdopi gyda help ffrindiau. Ry'ch chi'n ffeindio ffordd". Mae Morgan yn ymgyrchydd dros y Gymraeg a fe'i harestiwyd yn 1998 am beintio slogan ar adeilad Y Swyddfa Gymreig. Roedd yr actores yn ofni y byddai'r cofnod troseddol hwn yn ei atal rhag cael Visa i'r U.D.A. i ffilmio Torchwood yn Los Angeles. Mae Morgan yn siarad tair iaith, Cymraeg — ei mamiaith — Saesneg a Ffrangeg. Mae hi yn hyrwyddo'r achos am aros yn weithgar wrth heneiddio ac yn cyfeirio at Helen Mirren fel ysbrydoliaeth i fenywod.1 Cyhoeddodd ei hunangofiant Hanes Rhyw Gymraes'' yn 2011.'' Ffilmyddiaeth '''Teledu Galeri Huw-Ceredig-Sharon-Morgan-Teliffant.jpg Huw-Ceredig-Sharon-Morgan-Teliffant-1974.jpg Huw-Ceredig-Sharon-Morgan-Teliffant-1974-2.jpg Tair-Chwaer-Cyfres-2-Pennod-4.jpg Tair-Chwaer-Cyfres-1-Pennod-4.jpg Categori:Genedigaethau 1949 Categori:Actorion teledu Categori:Actorion ffilm Categori:Actorion theatr Categori:Pobol y Sir Gaerfyrddin Categori:Actorion Tair Chwaer Categori:Actorion Pobol y Cwm Categori:Actorion